An Arm and A Leg
by OnePunchCann
Summary: When Yang lost her arm in a bike accident, she thought her whole life had come to an end. When Merc lost his legs in a bank heist gone wrong, he thought his life was over. Little did they know, they were going to be a each others light in their bleak, bleak world.


Have you ever felt weightlessness?

It's an odd sensation, really. The feeling of being free as a bid; nothing can hold you down. That is until gravity kicks in.

I've felt weightlessness once in my life. It was possibly the most horrific day of my life.

 _8 Months earlier_

"Bye Yang!" Shouted my little sister, Ruby rose from her room upstairs.  
"Bye Rubes! Love you!" I replied back.

As I stepped outside, I felt the July sun embrace me. I've always loved the summer, from the trees and flowers in bloom, to the heat, to the fact that it's socially acceptable to eat ice cream. And the fashion!

Moving on, as I swung my leg over my bike and I fastened my helmet, I felt the engine roar to life. The sound of pure power rumble always made me excited, without fail.

AsI pulled out of our drive and started to weave in and out of the narrow roads, a grin enveloped my face. The speed at which I was going at made my hair fly around like it was caught in a cyclone. People and buildings became blurs; specks that I never saw in full detail. Except for one. A little girl crossing the road. I slammed the brakes as hard as I could, and I sailed over her. Yes, that's right, _over._

As I flew, I had one thought cross my mind, what I thought was my final thought. "I never got to say goodbye". I then hit the pavement.

 _30 minutes after the crash_

"We need a blood transfusion **NOW"  
** "Is she going to be alright?"  
"It'll be okay Ruby, it'll be okay..."

 _2 days after the crash_

"Hey Yang, I don't know when you'll wake up, but, we all miss you. Pyrrha and Nora have been handling quite badly. Ren just kinda... stares off more than he usually does. Even Cardin misses you!. I think he misses the challenge, or he thanks you for making him he man he is today. Blake... she ran away, Yang. We don't know where she went. Weiss is handling it well. She's always been good at controlling her emotions. Ruby hasn't left your side. She only went just now to get some food. Your dad has had it the worse. He's scared of losing both his wives and you. I never seen a man in such state. Can't blame him though. Me? Well, I've just been trying to keep everybody a float. My parents wish you well. Dad says you remind him of mum when she was your age. Well, I best be off now. Goodbye."

 _4 days after the crash_

"Please Yang, don't leave me... not like mum.."

 _6 days after the crash_

The first thing I saw was a blinding light. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Glancing to my left, I saw a fatigued Ruby sleeping, with deep, rich purple bags around her eyes. As I went to scratch an itch with my right hand, I noticed something.  
It wasn't there.

Where my arm used to be was now a mess of banged, just above my elbow. It took me a few seconds to realise what that truly meant. Then I screamed. Ruby woke up, a startled look on her cherubic face. Her hair was a mess, disheveled and poking up in places. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"I missed you... so much. I was so... scared.. that I would... lose you..like mum." She said between sobs. My arm wrapped around her small frame. "And I'm so sorry that I made you think that." I whispered into her ear, softly.

She rose from her seat, wiping away tears. "I'm going to tell everybody you're awake. They'll be so happy to see you up." She left, taking small steps, slowly leading up to larger ones.

It was at this moment a doctor walked through the door. His dark brown hair was a birds nest that had been combed to give the aura of a professional. If the fact that it was a late night for the man was obvious enough, the mug he carried in his hand had the strongest scent she could imagine. It was stronger than Ooblecks! His appearance wasn't that extra-ordinary. Quite tall, 6ft, hazel eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses and large hands. "Hello," he said, in a soft, calm voice. "My name is Dr. Wellington. I am your doctor for your stay in Patch's central accident and emergency unit. Now, you will have noticed that you are missing your right arm. Can you remember the events leading up to the crash?

I told him about the beginning of the day, with me waking up, getting on my bike and the crash. "Oh my God, is the girl okay?"

"The one that you had to break to avoid? Yes she is. She came and see you, in fact Moving on, it appears that you suffered no major brain damage as shown by the MRI scan. All you recieved was a sprained wrist and your... amputation." He said, a resigned look on his face. "Now, you have to understand." His voice swapping to sharp "When we arrived, your bike was unsalvageable. Your helmet shattered; if you weren't wearing it, then you surely would be dead. You arm... When we got there, it was a mangled mess. There was nothing we could do about it. You needed a blood transfusion. Thank God we hand some on hand."

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose "Now, your prosthetic arm should be available within the mo-

"I don't want one" I said, matter of factly

"Excuse me?" he replied, a curious look in his eyes

"I don't deserve it. It's my fault that I almost killed somebodY!, I got careless! I shouldn't have been going that fast! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

"Okay, so it appears it's best if I book you into some therapy..."

"I am not going to a therapist. I'm not sick! I'm injured!

An exasperated sigh filled the room  
"Okay then Yang, how about a compromise? There's a amputees support group every Saturday, a dozen or so people attend. It's quite light-hearted, and the people there are great. I know, for a fact, that it has helped before. So give it a chance, eh?" He suggested, a truthful smile on his face. It was obvious he just wanted the best for me, so I caved

"Alright, I'll go, what time?"


End file.
